


A Love That Lasts Forever

by endof_theline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Phoenix Tony Stark, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, Tattooed Steve Rogers, Tattooed Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vampire Steve Rogers, Werewolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: When a damaged Phoenix comes to a Werewolf and a Vampire for tattoos to cover up some scars and maybe he finds a family along the way...





	A Love That Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goda/gifts).



Sure Tony had a couple of scars beforehand, a few from his workshop accidents and a couple from the lonely days before he met Rhodey at MIT, but none of them were as bad as the ones he got from Afghanistan. He remembers having scars in the past, be it from wars or back alley fights or self-inflicted, having scars was normal for Tony.

The scars covering his chest now spread across him like spider webs, ugly long tendrils curling along his skin, starting in between his pecs and reaching across the muscles. His right arm was also covered in scars from trying to protect himself, the shrapnel shredding it easily and leaving the deep wounds.

Everyday as Tony got changed and caught himself in the mirror, he cringed and forced himself to look away. Every single day it happened and every single day Tony hated them a little more, up until he was running through his stretches - the ones he was taught that were supposed to help his chest pains - when Rhodey let himself in and found him covering the mirror he normally uses to check his positions with a sheet.

“Hey Tones!” The older man called out making him jump and drop the blanket, uncovering the mirror and the reflection of his scars “They’re looking a lot better, less angry”

“Still look awful though, what person is ever going to look at this mess and think it’s attractive” He sulked as he quickly tugged on a long-sleeved shirt, he knew he could trust Rhodes but having the scars on display just made him feel vulnerable and there’s no way Tony’s ever going to let himself feel like that again “I’ll never find a mate”

“Don’t say that, Tony. You don’t think these make you look strong, that you went through hell and survived it with these scars to show for it?” He asked softly and slung his arm around the younger man with a smile, Tony muttered annoyed to himself but shook his head all the same “You’ve always talked about getting tattoos, why not get a couple to cover up the most of the scaring?” Tony went silent in thought as he let the other tug him around until he was laying on the sofa with a cup of coffee in his hands, Rhodey was sat up by his feet as he looked over him protectively.

“I’m not some wimp, Rhodes, I don’t need your protection” He growled defensively as he put the mug down and squared his shoulders, the fiery Phoenix wings opening up dangerously. Tony had become more prone to hostile outbursts since the kidnapping and torture, luckily Rhodey knew how to calm so he slowly moved to bow his head and tilt it to show his neck “Don’t! You can’t just-” Tony waved his hand at Rhodey angrily before he sort of deflated the longer he looked at the him “That’s not fair” he muttered as his wings folded back and curled a little to create a shield to hide away from the world in “You know it’s not fair”

“Not trying to be fair, Tones, trying to keep our friendship from falling apart and if that means ducking my head when you get mad instead of us getting into a full out brawl then I’ll do it” Rhodes said simply with a shrug and a smile when the younger simply huffed and threw himself dramatically into his lap, demanding his wings to be groomed.

 

It didn’t take long for Tony to find a highly recommended tattoo artist, it was two best friends that ran and owned it. The tattoo artist, a werewolf, was mostly silent but his work was stunning and had done lots on covering scars while the one who focused more on the business side, a vampire, was cheerful and a fantastic artist when he had the time and inspiration. He sent them an email about his scars and if they could do anything/willing to try on such damaged skin, Steve - the Vampire - came back quickly and told him that Bucky - Werewolf - was interested and willing, so they set a date and Steve told him to think of ideas and sketch them out if he wanted to help them understand what he wanted.

As the days ticked down to his appointment, Tony drew and sketched out idea after idea. He had a few ideas for his chest and a couple to help cover up his arm, it wasn’t until he was practically falling asleep the day before his appointment that he got his final idea. The Arc Reactor! The machine that helped kick start his company away from weapons, the first self-sustaining clean energy source that his Dad had first tried at a publicity stunt and made Tony realise that Howard did care for him in a way he wasn’t sure how to show. He drew it sloppily so he wouldn’t forget and spent the few hours he had to re-draw it carefully, perfecting the design to match the one he had made with help from his dad.

 

God, was Tony glad he forced Rhodey to let him go alone to the tattoo parlor. The second he walked in, he greeted by a buff, blue eyed, blonde that had a smile that lit up the room and Tony had almost died right then and there. He managed to force out his name and will his heart to slow down, it’s a Vampire and Werewolf duo so they’ll be able to sense his heartbeat!

“Tony! Of course, take a seat and I’ll go fetch Bucky for you” He chirped happily before darting out back, Tony shakily made his way over to the leather armchair and sat down. His wings curling around him without him realising as he looked around the intimidating room, the lights were harsh and the walls were a bright white making them seem even brighter.

“He’s a what?!” A deep voice exclaimed before the door slammed opened and Tony jumped, shooting out his chair as his wings flared dangerously “Shit! I’m so sorry, it’s okay Tony, I’m such an idiot” He rushed out worriedly before he slowly crept over and held out his hands “I’ve never worked with a Phoenix before and I got excited, my name’s Bucky”

“It’s alright, after getting my scars I’ve been a little more defensive” He smiled nervously before shaking his wings out and folding them back against him calmly, ruffling the red-orange feathers until they were flat again “It’s nice to meet you Bucky, I’ve seen work and it’s incredible, some of the best I’ve seen”

“Wow, thank you! That means a lot to me especially coming from you, I mean you must have seen so much art through your life!” He chirped excitedly as though he was a pup again and not the twenty-something year old he looked like, then again most people got excited when Phoenixes compliment them because they assume they have been alive for thousands of years.

“Not as much as I would have liked in this life, my personality is the same but little things change… I have never wanted tattoos in any other life, even when I’ve had scars before, but this time I’m rather keen” Tony explained as he looked between the Werewolf and Vampire, both kinds live much longer lives than humans and most other Supernaturals “And by such talented, handsome men as well” he teased with a smirk making them both smile as pink tinted their cheeks, Steve soon puffed his chest out and subtly pulled Bucky away. The Werewolf glared back at his friend but went willingly as he could tell the two of them were posing and trying to claim dominance of the room.

“Steve, I don’t need you protecting me all the time with your protective bullshit” Bucky pointed out with a slight chuckle when Steve hissed and his eyes flashed red, he went silent when Tony’s wings flared and rose high. The scarring on his wings, the feathers that were missing or torn were the things that made both of them stunned. Phoenix wings were meant to be perfect and able to repair themselves, so to see a pair that were damaged shocked them to their core “Tony, your wings…”

“Huh? Oh shit!” He quickly snapped out of it and folded the damaged wings behind him in a panic “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t realise and, uh, like I said I’ve been more defensive recently. I’m really sorry, I don’t know why I did that, I’ll just- just go, sorry” he rambled out before he bolted out the parlor, leaving his papers on the table in a panic. The squeal of rubber told them that Tony was already speeding away and not turning back anytime soon.

 

It wasn’t until days later when Steve and Bucky were watching TV that they realised who Tony was, a man looking extremely familiar to the Phoenix was stood on a podium in front of at least twenty reporters. He was dressed up in a suit so that his arms were covered, a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes to hide the golden colour they knew was hiding behind them.

“The reason I have been gone for so long is because I was captured and taken to Afghanistan were I was tortured. This is also why Stark Industries will no longer be making weapons, I made them because I believed that they were being used to protect people, but now I know that they were being used against the people I was trying to protect. No questions, thank you” Tony waved before he was stepping down and walking away with Pepper Potts at his side.

“He was tortured, Stevie, and we scared him away” Bucky muttered softly as he turned the TV off and looked at the Vampire who seemed extremely guilty, he darted away and brought back his laptop “What are you doing?”

“Apologizing and inviting him back, I’ve looked at his tattoos and they’re really good Buck, we just need to see what we’re working with” Steve explained as he typed quickly, Bucky scented how distressed the Vampire was and quickly curl up to him as he read over his shoulder and nodded along with the words.

“Alright, but if he hates us then it’s your fault” He pointed out with a smirk on his face, laughing when Steve shoved his shoulder.

 

Two weeks later and there still had been no response from Tony, Bucky had been grumpy while Steve was feeling a constant guilt. That is until the bell rang when the door opened and both of them looked up from their cleaning to see a very nervous Tony in the doorway with a heavy looking jackets on, the fear on the man’s face made Bucky let out an honest whine of sorrow before he came a little closer and saw how the man tensed.

“My th-therapist said it w-would be a good id-idea” he stuttered out as he refused to meet either of their eyes but definitely shied away from Steve, he didn’t get a chance to shy away from Bucky because the wolf had already encased him in a hug.

“We’re sorry Tony, so sorry doll” He rushed out as he rubbed his nose into Tony’s neck, cuddling up close with him “Didn’t know about what happened. We saw your ideas, they’re beautiful, can I see your scars? Can I see you, Tony?”

“I do-don’t know” Tony mumbled as Bucky let him go and looked at his arm nervously so the werewolf quickly stripped off his jacket showing the metal looking arm “Wh-What?”

“My arm is all scarred and Stevie tattooed my arm in our design and used the inks we were testing at the time to make it look metallic” He explained before he guided Tony’s hand to his arm to let him feel the scars under the ink “See, this is what your arm is going to be like, you’ll be able to feel it but you’ll have control of who sees it”

“An-And my ideas were okay?” He asked nervously, both Steve and Bucky nodded desperately as the Vampire moved closer “Wow, um, thank you! I wasn’t sure you’d think any of them were good”

“The arc reactor, is that to cover the scar on your chest?” Bucky asked curiously and got a little nod in return making him smile again “I think it’s a really good idea, you put a lot of work into the drawing so I’m guessing it’s got a personal meaning behind it as well?”

“Yeah, but uh-“ Tony gulped as he rubbed his neck anxiously “If you don’t mind, could we start with the ones for my arm?”

“Of course Tony, whatever you want” Steve assured him with a smile which comforted him greatly, the werewolf gestured to the sofas were they sat and started to design and plan out some ideas for the tattoos Tony wanted for his arm. Tony soon took his jacket off that was weighing down his wings, to show the scars on his arm and to let Bucky see what he was working with. They decided on a few designs to start covering up the scars, a set of dog tags with the chain wrapped around his arm, a biohazard sign, a teacup and three gears together were the ones Tony was set on.

“I gotta ask before I start because you sure aren’t James Rhodes, does he know you’re getting his name tattooed on your body and are you sure you want his name on you forever?” Bucky asked calmly and watched as Tony’s face tinted pink and he ducked his head a little.

“James is my best friend since MIT, I was fourteen when I went there and for some reason he decided to be friends with me even when I tried to push him away, he doesn’t know but I’m sure I want it. He’s basically like my brother and he’s also the one who pushed me to get a tattoo” Tony explained a little bashful as he fiddled with the silver band around his wrist, Bucky smiled softly at hm as he nodded before shoving his own jacket sleeve up to show the letters ‘SGR’ subtly written across Ivy leaves around his wrist.

“That’s why I have this, for this punk” He jerked his thumb at Steve who was blushing as well before showing Tony his wrist as well that matched Bucky’s apart from the letters ‘JBB’ was written across the leaves.

“Same for this jerk” Steve teased back easily making all three of them laugh happily “Do the other designs have meaning behind them, Tony? It’s always nice having meanings behind them”

“Yeah, uh, the biohazard sign is for my other friend Bruce since he’s a scientist as well and it’s kind of a joke between us as well. The teacup is sort of silly, but my family’s butler is British and he raised me more than either of parents did so that’s for him. I have three robots and that’s what the gears are for, I made Dummy back in MIT and the other two once I had left” Tony’s wings had raised just enough to make him look defensive but ready to fight either of them if they laughed or made fun of him, Bucky sat up with a huge smile on his face and with fond eyes.

“They’re fantastic Tony, I think it would be good to start with the dog tags, but of course it’s up to you” Bucky told him making the wings droop back down into a relaxed position, Tony nodded in agreement before he frowned as Bucky instantly reached behind his head and started fiddling before he quickly lifted his shirt - treating Tony to the sight of his abs and what a sight indeed - and catching his own set of dog tags “Can I wrap these around your arm so I can get the idea of it in my head and I’ll do a quick sketch of it?”

“Of course!” Tony chirped happily and shuffled closer so Bucky could wrap the chain around his arm before shuffling them so that the dogtags covered the scar in question.

“Perfect, keep it there for me and I’ll draw it as fast as I can” The werewolf had a massive grin on his face before he ducked his head and started to draw, Tony watched the pencil move across the page rapidly. The shape of his arm soon formed, followed by the way the chain was wrapped around it, then it was quickly proceeded by the actual tags “Okay, you can put them down now and I’ll just tidy this up a little and you can see what you think of it”

“I mean it already looks amazing, Bucky” Tony told him in awe as he gently put the chain down on the table, his eyes stuck on the sketch pad. He caught Steve smiling at them and gave him a timid smile back before the blonde stood and stretched with a slight yawn.

“Want some coffee, Tony? Buck?” He offered as he started heading out, Steve snorted when Bucky just grunted and barely gave a little nod but Tony nodded happily “How do you have it?”

“Black with a little sugar, please” Tony said as he stretched one wing around him a little so he could run his fingers through it, Steve accidentally stared at the Phoenix grooming himself before snapping his head away and scurrying upstairs. Bucky finished the neat sketch and looked up to see Tony sorting out his wings still, his eyes going straight to the pretty feathers that seemed to almost glow.

“Your wings, they’re looking a lot better than before” He pointed out making Tony jump a little and tuck his wings behind him with a bashful smile “Sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump”

“It’s okay, but thank you I’ve been trying to fix them. When you saw them, I wasn’t long back from… from Afghan and I was trying to build my body weight and muscle back up so I kind of ignored how bad they looked and I didn’t really know how bad they were until I flared my wings at Steve” Tony explained as he shuffled a little and spread his wings out, and maybe he was showing off and preening under the attention he was getting as he shook them out and saw Bucky’s eyes widen as they almost glittered.

“Tony” Bucky gasped almost breathlessly “They’re amazing”

“ _Tony_ ” Steve warned him so the Phoenix folded up his wings and ducked his head a little, Tony calmed down though when he heard the little pleased noise coming from Steve even as Bucky whined at him.

“Oh come on, Stevie, he was just showing me his wings because he’s been working on them” Bucky huffed and pouted as Steve and Tony shared a glance, because Bucky apparently had no idea Tony was trying to flirt with him, Steve just shrugged and rolled his eyes as he handed out the drinks he was carrying “Whatever, what do you think Tony?”

“I love it! When can we start?” Tony chirped excitedly as the tips of his wings fluttered a little making both of them smile and share a quick glance, talking with their eyes and nodding minuitly.

“We had a cancellation for tomorrow afternoon, if you can do that?” Bucky offered hopefully and Tony quickly whipped out his phone and tapped away on it before a grin spread across his face with a fast nod “Awesome, I can’t wait, did you want the tags done in the same ink as my arm so it actually looks metallic?”

“That would be amazing! Can you really do that?” Tony asked getting more and more excited, he and Bucky started to chatter away about colouring and styling that they could do before Steve cleared his throat looking a little guilty.

“How about going out for drinks as a sort of celebration and, uh, an apology? It’s on me” Steve offered looking hopefully and guilty giving the hundreds of years old Vampire a very good kicked puppy look, Tony blanked and stuttered while he tried to find some reason or excuse to skip out on it as he felt awkward and strange for letting Steve take them both out.

“Please Tony?” Bucky asked sweetly and looked up at him under his eyelashes and gave a soft whine, he stood up and shifted into a dark brown wolf before padding over and dropping his head into Tony’s lap with a sad whine and very literal puppy eyes.

“Alright, alright, fine!” Tony gave in so Bucky jumped up and leapt around excitedly as he yapped and wagged his tail “If I get stuck in a tough meeting, I’m taking Bucky with me to use that face, he could break some of the toughest businessmen I’ve worked with” Steve and Tony laughed happily as Bucky grinned with his lines of sharp teeth on show.

 

The three went to the bar after Steve and Bucky rushed upstairs to change and Tony used their bathroom to preen himself, he styled his hair and cleaned up his wings a little as well.

Steve kept his word and brought the first round for them as they sat in a booth together, Steve and Bucky together with Tony opposite them so he could relax his wings a little instead of tucking them against his back tightly. Tony easily relaxed with the pair and shamelessly flirted with the pair of them but Steve could see the way Tony looked at Bucky with that soft smile on his face.

“So how did you two become friends?” Tony asked curiously as he took a long sip of his drink.

Bucky smirked at Steve who just groaned and put his head in his hands “Well I found Stevie in an alley getting beaten up, he was all skinny and tiny and these guys were throwing him around. I was like seventeen and just getting used to shifting but my wolf jumped out and snarled at them, turns out these guys are just humans so they all scream to see this wolf blocking them in and growling at them”

“And being seventeen, Bucky had no control on his wolf so he leaps at them and just starts attacking them, not leaving them when they try to run so I pull him off and hiss at him, showing my fangs and this idiot just grins with bloody teeth and fucking rolls over whining until I pet him” Steve but in with a glare and his own smirk when Tony laughed at the image of a teenage Bucky begging to be pet covered in blood.

“That’s amazing! I just met my best friend at MIT, he didn’t care that I was fourteen or a Phoenix” Tony shrugged but Bucky leant forward with bright eyes and an awed smile “It’s probably because he’s a Guardian Angel though”

“He sounds great, is that the friend the tattoo is for?” Bucky asked curiously and Tony seemed to light up that he remembered it and nodded excitedly “That’s really sweet, he seems like he’s a good guy”

“He is, he’s helped me through some really bad times like when my parents died and when I was in abusive relationships, I wish I had him for my past lives” Tony admitted to them easily, already feeling close to the pair of them “But enough of that, how’d you start tattooing? Obviously you’re both great artists so why that?”

“Well, I got my first tattoo while we were deployed by our friend, I really liked it and thought it was cool how you can have art on your body that actually means something to you” Bucky explained as Steve nodded along beside him, a fond but friendly smile on his face, and Tony found himself smiling as well “It wasn’t hard to get Stevie to help me either. Tony, you want another? I’ll get it this time”

“Um, sure, if that’s okay with you” Tony nodded and grinned when Bucky did before the werewolf was sliding out the booth and fixing Steve with a glare, the vampire smiled sweetly at him until he turned his back and he was suddenly scowling at Tony making him tense and his wings snapped behind his back.

“You seem like a good guy Tony, but I swear if you even think about hurting him I will tear you apart” he hissed, eyes flashing red as his fangs gleamed in the lights threateningly “He doesn’t some asshole Phoenix flirting and getting his hopes up just to ditch him because you’re bored, if you want Bucky then you’re going to have to prove that you’re staying and worth his affection. Wolves mate for life so they get attached quickly and when they do, they don’t take it well when that person leaves them”

“Trust me, Steve, I-” Tony cut himself off with a growl, his wings automatically raised high and fanned out to make himself look bigger. Steve frowned as Tony’s eyes had fixed onto something past him so he turned around to see a snake-like werewolf at the bar next to Bucky, the gross wolf had one hand on the bar and another on Bucky’s lower back to cage him in. As Steve started to stand, he had to duck under the fiery wings charging past as Tony stormed over.

Bucky was trying to shuffle away and distance himself before the smarmy wolf grabbed at his ass, he let out a low growl before he was ripped away and a wall of red and gold feathers blocked his view with a more powerful snarl ringing in his ears.

“You need to back off, he’s not interested” Tony’s wings were filling the whole space as he snapped his wings open to hide Bucky behind him, the wolf snarled and puffed out his chest “Why don’t you get out before I have to throw you out?”

“What makes you think he wants some scarred up Phoenix?” He sneered and Steve noticed that Tony’s wings curled in slightly before he saw Bucky’s hand touch his back and the wings fluttered happily.

“I don’t think he wants me, but I know for sure that he doesn’t want you” Tony flapped his wings and pushed the other man away by the force of the wind, the wolf bared his teeth and went to punch Tony who blocked the punch with his wing and throw his own punch back which landed with a satisfying crunch of his nose before the werewolf was hauled away and the bouncer glared at Tony who held his hands up and ducked his head. Once they had left, Tony wrapped his wings around Bucky’s shoulders and handed him his drink before picking up his own and Steve’s. Tony kept Bucky under his wings until he was sat back down with Steve next to him, Tony had a pink tint to his cheeks and Steve noticed how one wing was hanging crookedly.

“Thank you for that Tony, but I don’t need you to protect me” Bucky crossed his arms and felt a little bad when his wings drooped little bit before Tony gave him a bright smile.

“Of course, sorry Bucky” He said, still smiling but even Steve could tell it was put on, Bucky dropped his arms and sipped on his beer.

“Though it is nice not having to tear Steve out of a fight” He chuckled making Tony grin as his wings picked back up again and Steve blushed but hissed at him light-heartedly “Make sure you’re well rested for tomorrow, okay?” Bucky started to talk about what he needed to do for the tattoo tomorrow and what he’ll need to do when it’s healing up. Tony realised as he listened to Bucky talk how utterly screwed he was for having a crush on the tattoo artist.

 

* * *

 

Tony took Bucky and Steve’s advice as he breathed deep and slow to calm himself down and he shut his eyes to avoid their sad looks like when he took his jacket off showing a black vest that made all but one scar visible to them. This time the concern was directed to his wings that he had binded to his back, Tony almost looked guilty as he refused to look at either of them when he explained.

“I don’t have control over my wings as much as I used to _before_ ” he muttered and even as he spoke his wings were twitching and shuffling behind him “If I start to panic or feel stressed then my wings might try and shield me or throw you away from me, I don’t want them to hurt you”

“You don’t have to do this if you think you’re going to panic or get upset, no one’s forcing you to do this are they?” Steve asked as his eyes flashed red and his whole face grew darker, Tony had never really been afraid of Vampires until that split second so he quickly shook his head. Bucky gripped Tony’s chin and tilted his head to make Tony look at him, eyebrow lifting to repeat Steve’s question.

“No one’s making me do this, I just- having people lean over me reminds and it freaks me out and I can’t- can’t. _Shit!_ ” Tony curled into himself and pressed his fist against his chest, he body heaving as he gasped for breath, Bucky quickly jerked away before shuffling a little closer.

“It’s okay Tony, you’re not in Afghan, you’re home, you’re with me and Stevie, it’s alright. Can I touch you?” He coaxed the man who wheezed and nodded so Bucky easily shifted and Steve shoved the table next to the tattoo chair that Tony was on. The wolf leapt up gracefully before tucking himself in Tony’s side and his head forced under Tony’s chin, he let out a soft rumble and nudged Tony to hold onto him.

“You’re okay, you’re home, we’re here with you Tony” Steve sat on the stool by his feet as they patiently waited until Tony had calmed back down and caught his breath “Can you show me your hands, Tony?” Steve asked and saw the other’s little nod before he lifted his trembling hands just enough to show Steve “Alright, I’m going to move next to and help you drink some water, okay?” He didn’t move until Tony nodded again so he moved and held the cup for Tony to drink from, Bucky stayed still until Steve had moved the cup away and he sat back on the table to shift back.

“Feeling better?” Bucky asked softly and smiled when Tony picked up his head and wiped back the few stray tears on his face.

“Y-Yeah, thank you” He smiled weakly back at Bucky who offered to postpone the tattoo but a determined look crossed over Tony’s face and he squared his shoulders a little bit “No, I wa-want to do this!”

“Alright pal, just sit back and I’ll try not to lean over you, I’ll be working on your arm so I shouldn’t be crowding into your space that much” He explained as he started to set up again while Tony sat back and took the water bottle Steve gave him with a smile, he took a few more deep breaths and relaxed his body for Bucky to start working. Tony sat still and after a while of slight panic, he relaxed and started to chat with them both while Steve tried not to laugh at the heart eyes Tony and Bucky were giving each other.

 

Hours later, Tony was standing in front of a mirror and grinning at the reflection. Dogtags wrapped around his arms and covered the ugly scar perfectly, the ink shining with magic like Bucky’s own tattooed arm, Rhodey was going to love it and Tony adored it already. Bucky was smiling fondly at him before coming over to wrap up his arm to keep the tattoo from getting damaged. Tony untied his wings and pulled on his jacket before paying for the tattoo and setting up an appointment to have his tattoo touched up in a week, he was half way out the door before his feet stuttered and he turned around, looking surprisingly shy for the genius.

“U-Um Bucky?” Tony squeaked so the werewolf came closer and Steve almost ran from the room to give the pair some privacy “I know I was an idiot earlier, b-but would you like to go ou-out sometime? Just us th-this time?”

“Of course Tony, I’d love that!” Bucky grinned as Tony started to giggle as wolf ears and tail pop out and his fluffy tail start to wag furiously, Tony quickly covered his mouth to muffle the soft laughter but the noise only made Bucky happier as he started to rumble again.

“O-Okay then, let me know when you’re free and we’ll go!” Tony chirped before looking thoughtful and bashful before he fluttered his wings and made them spread out so that Bucky’s breath hitched in his throat at the colours “I-I’ll see you later” He darted forward and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek before he darted to his car.

 

Tony got an email a couple hours later from Bucky telling him that he was free any day after 7 this week so he quickly checked and found that he finished early in a couple of days so they set the date for 7:30 and Tony was going to pick him up from the tattoo parlour.

 

The day came and he dressed himself in a smart deep red button up shirt and tight, _tight_ skinny jeans that both Rhodey and Bruce said he looked fantastic in so if two straight men said he must look good. He grabbed his usual weighted jacket to keep his wings away as he left, he spent another ten minutes debating what car he wanted to take and eventually decided on one of his less flashy cars that wouldn’t give him away but still much nicer than the majority of cars.

After almost breaking the speed limit, Tony fixed his hair in the mirror and jumped out the car. A bundle of anxiety wrapped itself around his stomach as he knocked on the door, he heard a slight crash and some shouting before Steve opened the door with a grin.

“Hey Tony, Buck’s almost ready, come on in” he gestured inside so Tony quickly locked the car and joined him in the warmth of the closed shop “You look great, but you should greet him with your wings out, trust me” Steve winked at him so Tony shrugged it off and folded it over his arm just in time for Bucky to walk down the stairs in a crisp white shirt and his own _tight_ skinny jeans, Tony’s wings raised with interest immediately as Bucky let out a pleased rumble.

“Oh doll, you look so good” he purred as he strode over and wrapped Tony in his arms, holding him carefully until he relaxed and held onto him as well.

“Thank you, you look great too!” He smiled brilliantly before nodding to Steve in thanks as they pulled away, Bucky grabbed Tony’s hand straight away making him startle but for only a second.

“Have fun, kids, text me if you’re not coming home Buck” Steve teased them as he gave them an exaggerated wink before shooing them out, Tony opened the door for Bucky before running over to his side and hoping in as well.

“I didn’t think you’d want to go anywhere super fancy so I thought trying the new Italian place down the road would be good?” Tony said but it ended up more like a question as he looked over, peeking up through his eyelashes and looking nervous.

“Sounds perfect, sweet thing” Bucky drawled and enjoyed the little shudder Tony gave in return.

 

Tony spoke to the Italian family who ran the restaurant in fluent Italian making Bucky gape a little, even growing a little jealous when the older of three daughters kissed Tony’s cheek. They were seated in a secluded area but they could still see everyone in there and make note of all the entrances and exits of the room, Tony easily relaxed and started chatting away to Bucky while they decided what they wanted.

Once they had ordered Bucky crossed his arms on the table and leant forward with a smirk “So, when did you learn all that sexy sounding Italian?” Tony went bright red and started to stutter making Bucky smile fondly so he calmed himself back down.

“My Mum’s Italian so she taught me when I was young, knowing five languages really helps sometimes” Tony shrugged and jumped when Bucky almost choked on the air and squarked back “ _Five?!_ ”

“Yes, English, Italian, French, Wakandan and Chinese, I also know how to say hello and ask for help in most other languages as well” Tony explained as Bucky just blinked at him with an awestruck expression on his face.

“I think it’s only just hit me you’re Tony Stark and you’re famous for being a genius, why the hell am I trying to impress a genius?” He quickly covered his face and groaned making Tony laugh just a little before his anxiety was choking him and he had to ask.

“Be-Because you like him, hopefully, and you want him to like you as well?” It almost sounded teasing but the stutter at the start and the way Tony eyes screamed insecure gave it away, Bucky’s eyes instantly went soft as he reached across the table and held his hand.

“Of course I like you, don’t need to worry about that. Look at you, Tony, you’re brave, funny, clever, somehow adorable and sexy at the same time-” Bucky listed easily but Tony’s wings were curling in on himself and he was shying away as he interrupted.

“I’m scarred, paranoid, anxious, workaholic, alcoholic” Tony countered making Bucky frown and shake his head, he could see the slight tremble in his wings and feel it in his hand.

“Who told you that because those aren’t your words? I know what people sound like when they used other people’s words for themselves” He asked calmly making Tony startle again and he started to pull away so Bucky gave his hand a gentle squeeze “You don’t have to tell me, but those aren’t words I’d use for you. You are scarred, but we’re working on making them look good like my arm, you are paranoid and anxious but you were kidnapped and tortured so I think we can look past that one, you might be a workaholic but I would call you focused or dedicated and definitely passionate”

“You’re not meant to talk about past relationships though, are you?” Tony’s voice was small and he had gone back to ducking his head and looking up at Bucky.

“Sweet thing, you talk about whatever you want. You want to tell me who’s words your using, go for it, you wanna tell me about your work, go ahead, you wanna tell me how good I look right now, feel free” Bucky winked making a red tint spread across Tony’s face as he smiled bashfully, the food was brought out and Tony puffed out his chest just a little and met their eyes as he spoke fluently again “You’re not allowed to look _that_ good and talk _so_ pretty, doll, you’re killing me”

“Well then, you need to stop bringing out the Brooklyn accent and wearing that damn shirt” Tony laughed but Bucky just smirked and leaned closer to him, lowering his voice to a deep rumble.

“You want me to stop wearing the shirt, darling?” He raised an eyebrow as Tony’s eyes went wide and he started to blush harder and stutter in embarrassment “Easy, I’m just teasing you, the food looks good and I want to eat some before getting kicked out for public indecency” Tony giggle again but they started eating happily, Bucky practically moaned over the food “Oh god, Tony-” And wasn’t that instantly engrained in Tony’s memory “-You gotta try this, it’s so good!” Bucky picked up a meatball on his fork and held the fork towards Tony.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but only managed a muffle squeak when Bucky fed him, he instantly groaned around the fork still in his mouth from the rush of flavours. Bucky laughed happily as he pulled away and let Tony eat the meatball “That’s so good! Here, try mine” Tony neatly twirled some pasta onto his fork making sure to get some carbonara sauce on it and feeding it to Bucky in return.

“What do they put in this to make it so good? We have to come back here!” Bucky exclaimed and Tony agreed readily, barely realising that Bucky was already making plans for future dates.

“I don’t know but if you ever come to mine for dinner, remind me to make my Mama’s Tiramisu” Tony started to chatter excitedly, his eyes lit up and wide like his bright white smile.

“You trust me with your Mama’s Tiramisu already? I’ve heard that it’s the stuff of legends” Bucky smiled fondly as Tony tried to stay polite as he ate but also wanted to chatter away with him, for a moment Bucky was actually worried that Tony wasn’t going to take a breath. The rest of the date was full of light conversation and joking between the pair of them, Tony tried to ignore the way he shivered and twitched under Bucky’s hand when he ran his fingers through his feathers after a conversation about the care Tony’s started giving them. He really didn’t expect Bucky to lean over the console and press a kiss to his cheek before sliding out the car and giving him a little wave as he slipped into the shop with a grin on his face once again.

 

* * *

 

The touch up was quick as Tony had done everything Steve and Bucky told him to do, barely touching it and trying to avoid clothes rubbing at it. Rhodey had decided to come with him this time and chatted happily with Steve and whispering with him about how lovesick the pair were already while Bucky praised Tony at his perfect care.

“I know a place I wanna take you, do you want to go out after this?” Bucky offered as he cleaned up the very little ink he had used, Tony’s eyes flicked to Rhodey and then back to Bucky before he winced as his wings struggled slightly “We don’t have to go today”

“Do we need my car?” Tony asked curiously but Bucky just shook his head with a smile “Rhodey, if I give you my keys is it okay for me to go out with Bucky?” Tony asked hopefully making Rhodey laugh a little and nod his head so Tony fished the key out his pocket and threw them to Rhodes with ease “Thank you! Okay, I’m free to come with you”

“So I see, let’s wrap you up and then we can go” Bucky started to roll out some cling film and wound it tightly around him “Lemme go grab my jacket, sweet thing” Bucky jumped up and ran through to the back room as Tony unwrapped his wings, letting them shake out before rubbing up against Rhodey’s wings. The red, orange and gold feathers mixed with the bright white feathers of his best friends wings, Tony leant into Rhodey with an adoring look on his face before Bucky ran back down and Tony pulled away with a flap out his wings.

“Ready to go?” Tony cocked his head to one side, Bucky pulled his jacket on while Tony kept his jacket off and kept his sunglasses off to show his bright golden eyes.

“Sure am, come with me Tones” Bucky took his hand and waved goodbye to Steve “It was nice meeting you, James, thanks for letting me steal him away”

“No worries James, nice meeting you as well” Rhodes laughed happily like it was the first James joke they had made in the last hour, Tony and Steve were both ready to drop the James’ and run off together after joke five “I’ll see you later, Fire”

“See you later, Snow” Tony called out as he poked his tongue out at him, he was being tugged out the door so he had to shout a goodbye to Steve before Bucky had dragged him down the street “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see when we get there” Bucky grinned cheekily making Tony groan but his wing curled around Bucky’s shoulder. They walked to the park and Tony gasped at how pretty the whole place, he barely noticed that Bucky had a backpack on but he definitely noticed when Bucky started drawing him skipping stones in the lake “Sorry, doll, you just look so peaceful and sweet, is this okay?”

“Y-Yeah, what do you want me to do?” Tony asked as he smiled softly and Bucky beckoned him over with his fingers making Tony blush but walked over, his eyes closed as Bucky brushed  the hair out of his eyes.

“Just do whatever you want and I’ll sit here, you don’t need to do anything for me” Bucky cooed as he rubbed the back of Tony’s neck gently making him curl into his hand slightly before sitting down on the pebbles beside the pond and continuing to throw the stones gently. The drawings Bucky did grew with every passing minute before Tony turned around with a cute look on his face.

“Can I see?” He asked quietly so Bucky patted the bench next to him, he sat down and tucked his wings neatly away behind his back as he tucked himself in Bucky’s side to look at the drawing “That’s amazing Buck!” The drawing was done in pencil and carefully shaded to indicate the different colours, he was sat with his wings wrapped around him as he watched the ripples in the water from where the stone was bouncing across the water. You couldn’t see Tony’s face but you could almost see the peaceful and thoughtful expression on his face through the rest of his body “Can I keep it?”

“Of course, darling” Bucky tore it out of his book and gave it to Tony who smiled at it like it was greatest gift before walking through the rest of the park with Bucky’s hand held tight in his, Tony tensed up when he spotted paparazzi in front of them. The jacket and sunglasses was soon pulled on and the drawing was hidden in his pocket, Bucky let go of Tony’s hand nervously but Tony quickly grabbed ahold of Bucky’s hand again and dragged him forward “Tony, are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure!” Tony lifted his chin up in defiance as he stormed forward making Bucky almost gasp at the switch but Tony kept powering forward, even taking a second pair of sunglasses out for Bucky who slipped them on and took his hair out the bun to hide his face a little more. He charged through the crowd and ignored the people snapping photos and shouting questions at them, Bucky just kept his head down while Tony kept his head up and barged through them, one particularly rude man shoved a camera in front of them making Tony growl and puffed out his chest “Get that shit out of our faces!”

“Now, now Stark, please tell us about your homeless looking friend” He laughed happily and Bucky scented the air to find out the asshole was in fact a demon which is probably why Tony was getting so riled up.

“I _said_ get that shit out of our faces, NOW!” Tony barked as he shoved the camera to side and stepped up to the man, Bucky tugged a little on Tony’s hand so he let out another snarl before barging past the lot of them “Sorry, I know you said not to get that but-” Tony was cut off by Bucky grabbing his chin and kissing him deeply, both ignoring the flash of cameras and the screaming questions “B-Buck?”

“Sorry, you’re just so sexy being my sweet Phoenix and then growling and snapping at all of them, defending me and trying to keep me safe” Bucky grumbled making Tony chuckle slightly before leaning into his touch slightly but gripping Bucky’s neck to crash another kiss on his lips.

 

* * *

 

It became a thing after that, with each tattoo or touch up came a date afterwards. Bruce’s tattoo came next and covered up another scar under Rhodey’s dogtags, the tattoo transformed into the whole warning logo. A black triangle filled in with yellow and the black symbol sat in the middle. Jarvis’ teacup was white with delicate forget-me-nots wrapped around it, the cup sat on a matching blue and white saucer which covered up a few more scars further down his arm. The bots’ three gears were done in the metallic ink once again but this time, one was gold - Dummy -, one was silver - U - and a bronze one - Butterfingers. They had the name for each robot written on the gears like they had been engraved on them which Tony loved.

Some of their dates were alone where Tony curled up into Bucky’s body and looked at him so sweetly that Bucky could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven with this little Phoenix as his angel. However, they would sometimes go out with others and Tony would puff out his chest and lift his chin almost in challenge. The few times Bucky had gone into Tony’s workplace, he had almost mistaken Tony as someone else as the man barked his demands and took control of every room he walked in.

Bucky quickly came to the conclusion that in front of everybody but him and his closest friends, Tony was tough and rough, never taking shit from anyone and growling at everybody who tried to give him or Bucky hell. Then, getting Tony in private turned him soft, peaceful and almost submissive in nature, Tony soon found out that he loved his hair being petted but only by people he trusts and that person seemed to Bucky.

They officially started to date and Bucky even let himself be in the public eye, Steve and his tattoo studio started to have bookings into the next months after seeing Tony’s tattoos and people started speaking up about their own tattoos that Bucky had done. The public loved the couple and loved Bucky, they soon dug up information on him such as how he had served their country which gave him the many scars he covered up with the full arm tattoo that people started to try and copy, obviously not having the same inks that Steve and Bucky had thanks to their magical friends.

 

* * *

 

As promised, the first time Tony invited Bucky over for dinner he made his Mum’s Tiramisu that Bucky instantly fell in love with and reminded him of his first date. Bucky could have cooed over Tony the whole night as the man cooked him dinner, baked him desert and cared for him during the meal. He took Bucky down to his lab and showed him the robots which Bucky instantly fell in love with as well, Tony looked so much in his element in the workshop with his own creations around.

Dummy, U and Butterfingers kept bringing a ball for Bucky to throw while Tony explained how they learned and had started to develop their own language “Oh, and how could I forget! JARVIS, you awake buddy?”

“For you, Sir? Always” An English voice rang through the room making Bucky jump and look around worriedly so Tony quickly curled up in his lap, his wings opened up and wrapped around Bucky’s body as he tucked his head under Bucky’s chin.

“Sorry Bucky, I didn’t know he would spook you, I’m so sorry” He rushed out but Bucky relaxed straight away and ran his fingers through Tony’s feathers until he calmed down as well “...Sunset Bain, she’s who used those words”

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to tell me this” Bucky tried to steer him away if he wanted to, but Tony kept talking like he hadn’t even opened his mouth.

“She called me horrible names, said I was bad and useless and clingy, she was always making my feathers fall out just to pick them up and give them back in the hopes I would gift her one. A Phoenix feather binds the soul so as long as the Phoenix lives, the soulmate lives as well. We can only do it once through all our lived so you have to choose carefully. She wanted my money, my fame, my life… but she didn’t want me” Tony admitted as he looked up with teary eyes making Bucky breakdown just a little bit so that he gathered the bird in his arms and cradled him in his arms.

“I promise you, you are not bad, you’re not useless and you are not clingy” Bucky argued but Tony just motioned to the lack of space between them, looking embarrassed “If you haven’t noticed, I’m a werewolf Tony, I need my partners close to me, need contact with them, and _you_ are touch starved which makes you seem clingy. I hate that people have made you touch starved but I love you seeking out affection, you’re so sweet curled up to me like this”

“Love you holding me” Tony mumbled sleepily, his eyes slowly slipping shut as his wings folded back but drooped a little “Warm an’ safe”

“Aw that’s sweet, babydoll, but you like you’re getting tired” Bucky cupped Tony’s cheek so that the genius hummed and leant into the touch once more, his thumb gently rubbing the soft skin under it “Maybe I should go so you get some rest” Bucky started getting up making Tony whine and hold on tighter as he wrapped himself further around Bucky, refusing to let go.

“Noo, don’t go! I want you to stay” Tony cried as he sniffled into Bucky’s neck sadly “Stay Buck, please?”

“Alright Darling, I’ll sleep on the sofa-” Bucky offered but Tony whined and flapped his wings annoyed “You want me to share your bed?”

“Yeah, wanna cuddle” Tony muttered as he rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder and flopped against his chest so his entire weight was on Bucky, the wolf just chuckled before picking Tony up and standing making him yelp and flapped his wings to steady himself “Don’t drop me”

“I wouldn’t even think of dropping you” Bucky smiled at him fondly as he walked, Tony started to giggle when he wriggled in Bucky’s hold making him grip tighter “What are you giggling at, cutie?”

“You’re holding me up by my ass” Tony started giggling louder as Bucky just chuckled softly and gave him a gentle squeeze “Mnh, possessive werewolf”

“Damn right, you’d be snatched up if I didn’t keep you. Couldn’t let someone else enjoy my hard work” Bucky lent down and pressed a kiss to Tony’s tattooed arm making him laugh a little louder again, since they had agreed to wear comfy clothes Bucky just dropped Tony down onto the bed.

“Cuddle me!” Tony exclaimed as he held out his arms, Bucky just rolled his eyes dramatically but slid into the bed anyways. Tony shuffled across to put his head in Bucky’s lap with a calm and sleepy look on his face “Pet me?”

“So demanding when you’re sleepy, but that’s okay because you know you’re going to get fussed over anyways” Bucky cooed at him, his fingers already winding into the chocolate brown hair and running through it calmly. Tony was out like a light soon after, Bucky couldn’t help but smile at him as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of him - he’ll ask Tony if he’s allowed to keep it in the morning - before he started to scroll through his Twitter feed idly as he wasn’t close to getting tired yet. He usually didn’t take notice of the ads of his feed but this one caught his attention, a man spread across the picture wearing nothing but a pair of panties. Without thinking Bucky clicked the link and started scrolling through the store, he prayed to a God he didn’t believe in that Tony wouldn’t wake up because his interest in the clothing was making itself known, it _really_ didn’t help when his mind dressed Tony up in all the pretty, lacey clothes.

His fingers tapped away at the screen and before he knew it, he had brought a set of the clothes in Tony’s size and a colour that would look amazing against his tanned skin. He let out a soft groan as he stared at the confirmation of what he had just done and how hard he gotten before gently lifting Tony’s head and laying down properly so he could have Tony’s head on his chest instead, his phone on the table next to him and his mind desperately trying to will away the images.

 

About a week later, Bucky was sat in the private room at the studio with a sketch pad in his lap and Tony curled against his side on the sofa. The room was usually used for meeting clients and talking about what they wanted to have done, Tony had prefered to talk about his arc reactor tattoo in here as the store had become busier and he didn’t want everyone seeing him and Bucky designing something so personal to him. Bucky tried desperately not to get annoyed with Tony as the man still refused to take his shirt off to show the scar Bucky would be covering up, even while they were making out or just laying in bed together, trailing fingers over each other to map out every detail, Tony would shy away from his shirt coming off or Bucky’s hand going too high up his chest. Bucky had seen him in nothing but a vest that was shoved up just below his pecs before but he still hadn’t seen a single glimpse of the scarring.

“Can you at least tell me how big it is?” Bucky asked hopefully so Tony looked down before looking across to Bucky’s hands thoughtfully.

“Make a fist” Tony said simply and when Bucky did he nodded his head with a smile “Maybe a bit bigger than that, feels bigger though”

“IT’S HOW BIG?!” Bucky choked out in shock, thinking that Tony just thought the scar was ugly and not that it actually covered a lot of skin, a crash was heard from outside the room before Steve burst in with a red face and eyes glaring.

“Do not talk about private things in the studio!” He hissed dangerously, trying very hard not to hear about his best friend’s sex life even though he already probably knew too much as it is. Tony started to howl with laughter as Bucky just sat there with a smirk on his face as he explained that they were talking about the size of Tony’s scar.

Once Tony had calmed down he noticed how red Steve looked and choose to make it even worse for the poor Vampire as he shrugged one shoulder and calmly said “Besides Steve, I don’t have a knot, it’s only really werewolves that have one and it’s kinda worrying that you automatically assumed that we were talking about me having a knot. Why would you think that me saying make a fist meant that I was talking about a knot, why do you know what size a knot is?”

“Uh, nope, no reason” Steve shook his head and started backing out the room, Bucky suddenly realised that the punk was lying and panicking but didn’t know why.

“You little punk! Have you slept with a were-?” Bucky’s yelling was cut off by the door slamming shut as Steve fled the room in embarrassment “I don’t even know another werewolf, how did I not pick up on his scent?” Bucky frowned as Tony laughed beside, curling back up against him but now keeping a hand pressed to the scar over his shirt “Wait here, I have an idea” Bucky kissed the top of his head and ran off, Tony picked up his sketchbook and started to flick through it. The one Bucky used for Tony’s tattoos was separate from the one he used for other clients as Tony got paranoid by other people seeing them and trying to guess what they mean or asking Bucky to copy them -which Bucky wouldn’t do anyway. He found drawings of himself in the book, some just of him sat of the sofa or tinkering with machines, one was of him playing with the bots that Tony adored.

When Bucky came back, he had a small box in his hands and a smirk on his face that he hoped was covering up his nerves as he gave it to Tony, he didn’t say anything but motioned for Tony to open in. The genius’ breath was caught in his throat at the deep red and black lingerie that sat in the box, Bucky swallowed thickly as Tony ran his fingers over the gentle lace.

“I thought maybe you would be comfortable with your scars on show if they were hidden by something pretty and I could prove that I don’t mind them” Bucky spoke carefully as he slowly moved closer, taking the fact that Tony had run away screaming as a good sign “Maybe I could _distract_ you enough that you wouldn’t care either” He put his hand low on Tony’s back and pressed a kiss behind his ear making his wings twitch and shudder.

“O-Okay” Tony whispered softly with a red face and a shy smile “Come over after you’ve finished your shift, if I don’t get the door then JARVIS will let you in and tell you where to find me; I’ve got some work I need to finish off”

“Whatever you want, doll” Bucky agreed before Tony noticed the time and realised that Steve would be knocking on the door any minute for Bucky’s next appointment, he squeaked and shut the box before kissing Bucky shyly and running off with a shouted goodbye to Steve.

 

It was seven at night when Bucky finally made it to Tony’s house, they lived far from each other and it was always a pain to either have to leave really late at night or early in the morning to get back in time for work, he hated leaving Tony in the massive house all alone after getting close with him. He knocked on the door and waited a moment before the door swung open with no one behind it, Bucky stepped in and toed off his shoes like Tony always wanted him to.

“Hey JARVIS, where’s Tony?” Bucky asked as he started to walk through to the living room and looking around like he’d be able to spot him, of course Bucky could always find Tony by scenting him but Tony also loved when Bucky spoke to JARVIS and asked where he is instead of sniffing him out.

“Sir is in his bedroom” JARVIS said simply which made Bucky frown a little, usually J said a little more than that but he shrugged it off and made his way to Tony’s room. He tried to walk fairly quiet and didn’t call out for him just in case Tony had fallen asleep after working, he pushed open the door and how wrong he was. Tony was laying on his bed, hair ever so slightly messed up and a pink tint to his face, wearing the lingerie that Bucky had gave him. A possessive and aroused growl slipped out his mouth as he stared hungrily down at Tony laid out for him, the see-through black lace babydoll showed the scar easily, almost framing it, but his eyes kept travelling down to see the deep red panties underneath. The matching garter did nothing to quieten Bucky’s growl as he admired the way the black stocking clung to Tony’s legs that were muscular but also lean.

“Oh doll, you look so pretty for me” He rumbled as he stalked forward and crawled between Tony’s legs, leaning down for a kiss as his hands gripped Tony’s waist “What do you think, do you like looking pretty for me?” Tony nodded and arched up for another, longer kiss that had Bucky dizzy and wanting.

“Bucky” Tony’s voice gave him away, the breathy whine told Bucky how much Tony needed him in this moment “Please”

“What do you want, Tony? Tell me, what am I allowed to do?” Bucky asked as he panted against Tony’s mouth, already feeling himself get harder as his cock pressed against his restricting jeans.

“You, I want you, please Bucky” he whined and tugged on his shirt, Bucky smirked again as he looked down Tony’s body and pressed gentle kisses to the scar between his pecs, one hand running up Tony’s chest under the babydoll.

“I know, baby, I want you too, but what am I allowed to do?” He trailed his hand back down and traced the hem of Tony’s panties making him squirm and whine again “Come on Tony, what can I do?”

“Anything, I want you, I want your knot, please Bucky just touch me!” Tony wailed impatiently making Bucky chuckle and his hand went straight back up to run over his nipples, he thumbed one more a moment before he ducked his head down and pulled the babydoll further down to take the nub in his mouth, sucking and nibbling at it causing Tony to moan and shudder as he gripped onto Bucky’s shoulders. His wings were spread out on the bed and Bucky’s could see and feel everytime they twitched or shuddered when something felt good.

“You want my knot, honey? We’re gonna need to stretch you open first” Bucky said as he pulled away, giving himself enough time to look at Tony’s flushed face before attacking the other nipple.

“I-I- Ah! I st-stretched already” Tony stuttered out and tried to hide his face in the pillow which just exposed his neck for Bucky to crawl up and start leaving deep purple hickeys across him, ignoring the urge to bite down and claim him as a mate.

“Aw, so thoughtful, did you get a little desperate, honey? Wanted something in you that much?” Bucky cooed at him as he licked a long stripe up Tony’s neck before nibbling at his ear causing his hips to jerk up against Bucky’s, a moan escaping both of them.

“Yes, yes Bucky, needed you, needed you fucking me” Tony threw his head back as his hands went straight to his own cock to try and start stroking himself but his hands were soon pulled away and pinned down “No! Please Bucky!”

“Needy, little one?” He teased and just got a whine in return so he finally took another look at Tony’s cock that had now soaked the front of his panties with pre-cum “Look at you, you want it so bad” Bucky purred as he lightly brushed his hand across Tony’s dick that made him moan and arch into the touch helplessly, he cried out again when Bucky shoved the panties out the way and saw the plug that was stuffing Tony’s hole “No wonder you can’t keep quiet, already stretched out and stuffed, did you want me to fuck you with toys instead?”

“No, I want you, want your cock, need it so bad” Tony rambled as he grinded his hips down onto the toy and whined as it barely grazed his prostate, Bucky traced around the rim before shuffling back and licking over the plug causing Tony to almost scream “Bucky! Stop teasing, I-I need you” Tears slipped down Tony’s cheeks in frustration so he nodded and got off the bed to strip off his clothes, he gave Tony a once over and decided to keep him wrapped up in the pretty clothes. Bucky could see the second Tony started worrying about his looks so he quickly settled back between his legs and played with the plug just a enough to distract Tony again and keep his arousal going.

“There we go, pretty boy, lemme take this out” Bucky pushed it deeper and held it there as he slicked up his fingers with the lube Tony had left on the dresser next to the bed, he slowly dragged the black plastic out and snarled as a small rush of lube ran out of Tony “Fuck, so wet for me, so pretty, Tony I- I gotta, not gonna be gentle, I can’t- I just- I need” Bucky’s voice was wrecked and his eyes had gone to a much darker blue that Tony recognized from his wolf, he just spread his legs and howled when Bucky plunged in to him. The wolf was soon peppering kisses all over his face, neck and chest as he muttered “Sorry, sorry doll, you just- I can’t- so pretty and so wet, need to move, don’t wanna hurt you”

“You won’t hurt me, please Bucky!” Tony grinded down and that was it for the pair, Bucky let out another growl and started rocking his hips hard and fast as he held onto Tony’s hips hard enough to bruise. They were both riled up so much that neither cared, Tony moaned and arched his back as Bucky pounded into him with his head buried in Tony’s neck to calm himself with his scent “Oh god, Bucky yes!”

“Mine, my pretty Phoenix, look so pretty and feel so good, can’t wait to knot you, gonna love it, babydoll” Bucky rumbled into him and Tony almost screamed as he hit his prostate dead on “Yes! Scream, you’re mine, let everyone know you’re mine!”

“Bucky! Not gonna last, please, please touch me, m’so close” Tony begged but gripped Bucky’s shoulders and cried out louder when Bucky shifted his hips to hit his prostate everytime, he screamed and sobbed as he came hard and untouched “BUCKY! Ah fuck, Bucky, oh god!” Bucky shoved his rapidly growing knot hard against Tony’s rim and Tony tightened around it instinctively, Bucky roared as he came and bit down on Tony’s shoulder hard.

“So good, so good darling, let me take so well, took my knot so well” Bucky muttered as he lapped his tongue over the sluggishly bleeding bite wound, Tony just mumbled something Bucky couldn’t understand “Rest sweetheart, gonna be knotted for a while yet” Tony whined and tried to get Bucky to hold him weakly “Alright, let me shuffle you around” Bucky got his hand under Tony’s back and brought him to his chest so he could flip them over, Tony laid down on Bucky’s chest as his wings blanketed them - too tired and worn out to pick them up and fold them away.

 

In the morning, after a few more rounds of gentler, more soothing sex, Tony peaked his head up with a soft smile as he remembered why Bucky had given him the clothes that had sparked all of this.

“I’m ready for my tattoo now” he softly sweetly making Bucky laugh and press a kiss to his forehead with his own fond smile.

“Of course, sweet thing, just name the day” Bucky brushed the hair off his face before laughing as Tony tried to get up but found himself still too tired and weak to push himself up “It’s okay, showering together uses less water” Bucky winked as he sat up with Tony falling into his lap, the lingue on the floor after Bucky had sweetly undressed him and made sure to kiss and lick every inch of skin, Tony whined mockingly but started kissing the soft skin of Bucky’s neck as he was carried away.

 

* * *

 

The appointment was set for two weeks time since the studio was rushed completely and Tony was working hard as well, they texted for the first week but as the appointment grew closer and closer Tony became distant.

The day before the appointment it had been raining all day so it was a shock for someone to be banging on the door after they had closed, Bucky unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Tony soaked from the rain but that wasn’t what shocked him so bad. Because there Tony stood in the pouring rain, hair tangled and matted down, clothes clinging to his body, tears in his eyes and wings curled around his body protectively with a noticeable bump to his stomach. Bucky rushed Tony inside and out the rain, he tried to coax Tony into sitting on the Studio’s sofa but he burst into tears instead as he shoved Bucky away.

“Get off me! I only came to know if you want this baby or not!” Tony cried out rightfully angry but Bucky bowed his head and backed away when Tony pushed him.

“I will support you no matter what you want, Tony, if you want to keep them then I’ll be there to help and-“ Bucky swallowed harshly like he couldn’t force himself to speak “And if you want to get rid of them, then I’ll be there to help as well”

“W-Well then, I’m keeping it!” He said determinedly, wind taken out of his sails just slightly as he expected more of a fight than that. Bucky nodded and held his hand out for Tony to take but the Phoenix just fell into him and held him as he cried, Bucky got the both of them sat on the sofa as he coaxed the distressed man.

Steve almost tripped over himself when he came downstairs to see what all the fuss was about and saw Tony with his little belly curled up to Bucky, his face going all soft as he smiled and twitched hopefully.

Tony laughed at the hundreds of years old Vampire wanting to touch his stomach and waved him over “Come and say hello, you’ll be the Uncle so you need to say hi”

Steve ran over and knelt at his feet as he gently put his hands over Tony’s stomach with an awestruck expression on his face “No one ever lets me do this” he whispered with adoring eyes looking up to Tony and Bucky before he grinned “You guys are going to be great parents, how do you already have a bump if it’s only been a few weeks”

“Well werewolf pregnancies are shorter than human ones, having the whole wolf thing and all so I’m guessing because you’re pregnant with my litter your pregnancy is shorter” Bucky said simply before he felt Tony start panicking next to him “Easy darling, I’ll be here every step of the way, you don’t need to be afraid. Come here, let me hold you” Tony shuffled into his lap and rested against him weakly, giving up with being tough or embarrassed in front of Steve.

“Pet me?” Tony asked as he looked up through his lashes and melted as soon as Bucky’s fingers were going through his hair and scratching against his scalp.

“I don’t mean to ruin this for you, but are you going to live together?” Steve asked as he stood up and sat on the chair opposite them, letting the couple have their space as they looked at each with a frown.

“I guess I’ll move in with Tony, if that’s okay, since you’ve got more space and I don’t want to move you out of where you’re comfortable” Bucky said with a shrug but Tony’s wings snapped open and shut briefly at that.

“But it takes you so long to come here to work, I could get us a place close by and we can live there” Tony argued easily, they started to bicker back and forth over the subject making Steve feel a little guilty that he brought it up, he watched the pair for a moment before he got an idea.

“Why doesn’t Tony move in with us? We’ll clear out the guest room and make it into a nursery, then you’re still here at work and don’t have leave at stupid hours and Tony can get to the SI building easily. We have a basement that’s just storage that you can use for your lab if you want and I can help look after the little one if you want to do something together or you’re tired or something?” Steve suggested making the couple snap silent and stare at him for a moment, Steve hunched his shoulders when no one spoke and look slightly hurt “Just saying ‘cause he looks pretty comfortable here” he mumbled awkwardly, another long stretch of time had him squirming so he quickly stood and tried to run away.

“Okay, I’ll move in” Tony called out and wriggled around on Bucky’s lap to smile at Steve “As long as you don’t mind and think you can put up with me”

“If I would’ve minded I wouldn’t have said anything, besides I’ve been putting up with him for long enough, you’ll be a breeze” Steve grinned cheekily and dodged the pillow Bucky threw at him before he tore off upstairs.

“Can you do one more tattoo for me? Not the arc reactor, just on my other shoulder” Tony asked hopefully as he clambered off of Bucky’s lap, Bucky shrugged a shoulder.

“Don’t see why not”

 

After talking with a lot of doctors, including Bruce who insisted that he wasn’t that kind of doctor because he dealt with babies that were already born, they figured they had about 4 months to get everything ready. Month One was just telling all the right people and Tony doing a small press conference to get the news out there on his own terms, Steve and Bucky also started making space and clearing rooms while Tony, Rhodey and Bruce started sorting out Tony’s house as well. Month Two was getting Tony moved in with the help of their friends and decorating the nursery which is when ‘The Incident’ occured.

Steve had finished paint the walls a soft yellow just like Tony wanted and Bucky was starting on the border he had designed for the room, Steve realised that Tony had stopped checking in on them and Bucky had tasked him to keep Tony away from the room until it was finished so he walked through the apartment trying to find him. When he opened Bucky and Tony’s bedroom door, his first thought had been someone had broken in and attacked Tony but he soon saw the heavily pregnant Phoenix crying and tearing out his feathers as he rocked back and forth. Uncaring about the blood all around him, Steve ran over and wrestled Tony’s hands out of his feathers and made him let go of the bloody clump in his hands.

“Tony? Tones, come on buddy, look at me. Why are you hurting yourself?” Steve tried desperately to catch Tony’s eyes but the man just sat with his eyes scrunched up and wailing, trying to get away from Steve to keep pulling feather “Do you want me to get Bucky?”

“No!” Tony’s eyes shot open and his wings flapped spraying blood everywhere “Y-You can’t, you can’t tell! Pro-Promise me, promise me y-you won’t tell Bu-Bucky!”

“Okay, Tony, just relax and I won’t say anything to Bucky, promise” Steve coaxed him back down until he had Tony curled into him and shaking as he sniffled “You gotta tell me what happened? I won’t tell but I need to know what happened”

“I’m- I’m scared, Steve” Tony started to cry weakly into his chest “I’m scared that I’m a burden to you and Bucky, you haven’t been able to work properly because of me”

“Okay, that’s bullshit. The studio has become so much more popular lately because of you, Bucky has been so much happier as well because he feels like he has a pack again with us and I know I’m a lot happier because I have a family now, and that’s thanks to you Tony” Steve told him honestly as Tony wiped back his tears and Steve petted his head like he had seen Bucky do, Steve smiled fondly as Tony settled down with him “Let’s get you cleaned up before Bucky sees you, he’ll get all protective and snarly if he sees this and honestly all this blood is making my head spin and my fangs ache”

“Shit, sorry Stevie” Tony started to get up so Steve helped him into the bathroom to start cleaning up with wings carefully.

 

Month Three was getting the rest of the nursery set up and making sure that Tony was okay, Bucky was never sure what happened between Steve and Tony but they had definitely grown closer. Month Four was both the most calm and stressful for the three of them as Tony was constantly going between chilled out and happy to upset and raging, the angry periods didn’t last long but then they would have to comfort him until he calm again and Steve was always watching him to make sure he wouldn’t start tearing out feathers.

 

Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Sam and Rhodey were hanging out with Tony upstairs in the apartment, Natasha, Clint and Sam were all Steve and Bucky’s friends but had quickly grown to love Tony and his own friends as well. Natasha is a succubus, Clint is an elf who both knew Bucky but none of the talked about how they met and Sam was a werewolf that Steve had met out on a run, Tony had his suspicions about Sam and Steve but kept it quiet. Bucky and Steve were downstairs working while the rest were just relaxing and talking, they couldn’t do much with Tony ready to pop and his stomach was huge.

It was so calm and peaceful that Steve’s eyes went red and fangs popped out while Bucky half shifted and snarled when the group ran downstairs screaming, Tony being helped down by Rhodey and Bruce carefully.

“His water broke! You gotta get him to hospital, go now!” They were shouting so both shifted back to normal as they ran to Tony and checked him over in a panic.

“I’m fine! Just get me to the fucking hospital” Tony snapped before he fell onto Bucky, crying hard “We’re having our babies, Bucky”

“I know, Doll, let’s get you to the hospital, Steve get his bag! Nat, can you lock up for us? Everyone meet us at the hospital, we gotta go!” Bucky barked out as Steve ran off and Bucky threw his keys to Natasha as Clint threw Tony’s keys at Bucky, he got Tony laid down on the backseat with his head on Bucky’s lap. Steve threw himself in the car and dumped the bag on the seat next to him, barely putting his seatbelt on as he sped to the hospital.

 

Thirteen exhausting hours later, Tony was sat up in bed with a baby in his arms that had light brown hair and piercing blue eyes with a stubborn look on his face that neither Tony or Bucky would own up to. Bucky had a little girl laying in his arms with dark brown hair, deep brown eyes and a cute little nose that Bucky swore came from Tony and then there was the little boy in the crib beside Tony that held the baby who was a spitting image of his mother but with a sharper jaw that came from Bucky. Harley in Tony’s arms, Maria in Bucky’s and Peter in the crib were all perfect.

“The doctor says Peter shouldn’t have made it, sounds like they have some Phoenix running through their blood and the werewolf part is pretty clear” Bucky chuckled as he played with Maria’s floppy brown ears “Can’t wait until it’s their first shift and I can run with them”

“Troublesome Triplets” Tony smiled weakly and looked up to Bucky who was already staring at him in awe “What?”

“Tony, will you be my mate?” Bucky asked without hesitation, Tony teared up as he remembered Steve’s shovel talk and nodded quickly before he reached out to his wings and plucked a golden feather out and holding it out for Bucky.

“Forever?” He asked in return, the golden feather shaking in his hand and Bucky could have cried at how beautiful his mate-to-be is with his black bat tattoo on his shoulder for his best friend and he had accidentally overheard Tony planning on getting the triplet’s border tattooed around his arm.

 

“Forever”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked this and the smut wasn't completely awful because I'm not great at writing it yet and it's definitely the first time I've posted it!


End file.
